


I Open Up & Give My Trust

by braveisgolden



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alternate Universe, Cute, Fluff, Forgive Me, M/M, No Smut, Omega Louis, Omegaverse, Oneshot, i don’t know how to tag, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braveisgolden/pseuds/braveisgolden
Summary: This is an ordinary story of an ordinary being, an ordinary omega with an ordinary life.A/N: Never knew a bag of flour could be the start of a love story.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	I Open Up & Give My Trust

**Author's Note:**

> You can also call this my first attempt in writing a fic, which I'll say is a oneshot :)

There was a time when omegas were no less than objects. Left when pregnant, craved when unmated. Alphas topped the hierarchy chart. It was shoved down their newborn throats that they were to breed and omegas were to be bred. It was a loop. They wanted omegas for the dirty deed, and only the dirty deed. There was no arguing, no fights, no protests.

This is an ordinary story of an ordinary being, an ordinary omega with an ordinary life.

"Louis. Get me some flour from the bakery, honey." A woman's voice shouted over the hustle bustle of the parents and their pups.

The boy who stood at the corner of the kitchen, beside the fridge, an object for judgment for all people here, looked up. His eyes met the source of the order and he straightened his back, ready to get out in the cold air of New Vynchinmoor.

He threaded his way through the crowd, bumping and apologizing, and finally getting hold of the door knob. He twisted it clockwise and opened it with a jerk. Cold air rushed inside and the faces of the people twisted into a scowl, upset at him opening the door in the first place.

Somebody nudged him firmly out the door and shut the door after. Louis fumbled on his feet as he gripped his overcoat tight. It was too cold to take a risk.

A dog ran past him as he started his walk towards the bakery. He flinched as it crossed paths. Dogs and him didn't really get along.

He could see a pink, little daycare across the street, and the owner wiping the windows hastily. _Guess no one is around to help her today too._

He could see a tall, brown building 15 steps away, with a "Delight Goods" hanging from the roof of the bay window on the first floor.

He jogged the little distance to the bakehouse in full speed, snow now welcoming itself on earth.

A bronze bell jingled softly as he entered into the warm air of the pastry shop, the smell of freshly baked bread floating in the air. He closed his eyes as he let the delicious fragrance flirt with his senses.

An old woman chuckled at the sight and Louis flushed. He tore his eyes open to be welcomed with the sight of a beta with grey hair tied up in a bun, icy blue eyes and wrinkles near her eyes. She was wearing a baggy sweater and matching pajamas with brown, comfy slippers covering her feet. She followed his gaze and smiled when her eyes landed on her bear slip ons.

"Greta, love, how are you?" Louis spoke as he went in to hug her tight. It had been long since he last saw her around.

She hummed loud enough for his ears to hear and patted his back before letting her eyes travel up and down his body. "You're getting old. The more the time, the less alphas." The same thing everyday. Louis sighed. He was tired of this. Why were omega needed to get an alpha to prove their worth?

He shook his head lightly as he pointed a sad smile towards her.

When he knew this was the end of this interaction, he made his way towards the shelves below the counters and gave him enough time to buy what was needed. Flour.

He settled with "Marilyn's" flour. It was quite a reputed brand in the village.

He didn't expect the packet to be this heavy as he heaved it up. He stumbled back and was ready to feel the pain of the fall when an arm came round him.

His eyes were shut tight but he opened it the instant the warm hand made contact.

Sharp, green eyes were looking at him in concern while his brown beachy curls flowed like water, framing his face. A blush rose to Louis' cheeks as he put a hand on the man's shoulder and helped himself up on his two feet. He removed his hand from the shoulder and picked up the flour that fell during the fall. When he realized he gave the other party a fresh look of his arse, his cheeks weren't getting any less red.

As the man behind chuckled lightly, Louis threw him a look with exhausted eyes. He woke up to such a tiring day.

As the other man came to lift the packet himself, Louis' nose was hit with a scent too overwhelming. Alpha, he muttered under his breath. The said alpha looked back at him with a smirk, hearing what Louis had to whisper and without a second thought, lifted the bag and put it on his shoulder. "I'm afraid you're right."

Louis felt the sudden urge to kick balls.

The whole while he stood in front of the billing counter, the alpha didn't move, didn't take advantage of the moment and run away with the flour, didn't speak, just waited patiently for the omega to arrive and sign to leave.

As Louis walked home, the alpha didn't leave his side for a second. Louis knows he didn't ask for help, but neither did he feel like carrying that shit ton of weight himself.

He felt that the alpha's scent won't invade his as they'll walk through the snow covered roads but he was wrong. His smell still permeated around him, much stronger now. He tried not to breathe from his nose much, scared his biology might fail him and give in to its temptations. From the age he presented, which will be 15, to be precise, he was kept away from the alphas. "What would happen if they took you?" No. "What if you give in?" Stop. "We don't want such a young mother." "We want a pup soon." "You're getting old." "The world might lack good alphas if you won't choose now." "Don't choose right now. You're too young to be mated." "Choose." "Don't." "Choose." "Don't." "Choos-" **_STOP_**.

He hit the alpha's back, as the alpha stopped still. He turned around and looked at Louis, frowning. "What happened?" Louis tilted his face to the side. His chilled fingertips went to wipe his eyes, when hot streaks of water made contact with his skin. He was crying?

"What happened?" The alpha repeated, slower now.

Nothing. Just wondering why a big, bad alpha would want to help the likes of an omega like me. I have alphaphobia. Nothing much. "Nothing. Just yawned." He mumbled. The concerned man took his hand in his and it wasn't surprising when his palm fully covered Louis'. Louis closed his eyes, eyes stinging as the tears were forced in. His body loosened with every passing second, and the scent around him smelt like vanilla and pine. Soothing.

Anybody in this moment would have thought that the pair was mated, the alpha holding the omega's tiny hands and releasing pheromones to calm his poor heart down. It was a special moment, between a special alpha and an ordinary omega. Yes, alphas were special. Everyone knows that.

"We should get going." Louis broke the silence, rubbing his eyes gently, voice gentler.

The alpha slowly loosens his already loose grip and moves away. They keep walking through the snow until Louis sees his destination in the corner of the street. He points childishly, as he walks ahead.

He doesn't have to look back to know that the other party was following him. The strong scent was enough for that information.

As he stops by the door, he gestures for the flour bag to be kept down. "I'll take it from here."

Before he can get a reply, the door is wide opened and a head of brown jumps out.

"Aiyeee, Harry!" The brunette beta exclaims loudly, rubbing cheeks with "Harry?".

And before anybody can conclude, no. The beta isn't a little baby. It's a 19 year old young man.

"Niall! Get off!" Louis shrieks, because Niall may not, but he surely does have an idea how someone welcomes guests.

Harry chuckles uncomfortably as Niall steps away, now standing beside Louis. Louis throws him a look before turning his gaze back to the subject at hand.

"Thank you for the help." The little bow he did wasn't necessary, but was at the same time. Alphas thrived in respect. Louis would have been afraid of what would have happened next, him serving his submission on a silver platter, but today he wasn't. Harry, the name he came to terms with, may be an alpha, but the scent that was still permeating, the scent that was growing stronger, didn't make him cower.

"Come in!" Niall barked loudly, grinning all the way, pulling Harry inside. Louis was dumbstruck. His eyes were wide and his hands were trying to stop the hyperactive beta, but all to no avail. He let Niall be and withdrew his hands when he saw that Harry wasn't reluctant, going with the flow, or in this situation, the beta.

It was jam-packed when they set foot inside the living room. The room was in a worse condition from when he last saw it. There was juice spilt on the sofa, twins shouting gibberish to each other over the next spoon of porridge, mates so engrossed in talking that they don't even see their pups leaving them, his mother shouting orders to the few helpers she could manage to appoint, different scents mixing together and simply _reeking_ at this point. And-Louis hears the loud wails of a child from somewhere on his right.

He sees the top of a child's head, and small fingers flailing in the air. He makes his way over to the child to see that somebody's already got them. It would be safe to assume that that somebody is Harry innit. He's softly humming to the the child, patting their tummy gently, and lightly blowing on their nose when he sees that they are about to have another outburst again.

A women cuts through the crowd and picks up the child from where Harry held him. She looks at him with an expression that didn't seem too happy, and then lifts her palm facing outwards in front of him. "Don't." She spits and with that, walks away. Harry follows her with his eyes and just simply _shrugs._ Louis would have _died_ of embarrassment.

"What was that abou-"  
"Alpha's are scary and that kid's probably an omega, or maybe she has a 'big, bad alpha' of a husband, and she doesn't want another alpha's scent on their pup." Harry cuts Louis off, air quoting big and bad and alpha, and continuing on like nothing out of the blue happened. The big, bad alpha sounded very familiar. Hmm wonder why.

Just then Louis' mother found it well to come and see who her child was hanging out with. It wasn't a surprise that she recognized Harry was an alpha from far. The scent was too strong to not stand out. Talking about scents, now that Louis looks around properly, he can see a handful of omegas ogling over Harry. Unmated, mostly. He literally _just_ saw an omega drooling over him.

"Who's he Louis?" His mother had a painful smile plastered on her face, spitting the question through gritted teeth.

Harry looked back and forth between Louis and his mother, smiling nervously. It didn't feel right how uncomfortable he was here. The sudden change in air wasn't any help either.

Louis pursed his lips before replying. "Mum, this is Harry. Harry, this is my mum, Tess."

"I could see that." Harry mumbled, scraping his shoe over the carpet. Tess' eyebrows shot up at the alpha's behavior. Louis didn't see what was offensive in what Harry said, but then again, his mother was never merciful to alphas.

" _Excuse me._ Why do you think you deserve my darling son?" She spat.

It was now Louis eyebrows' turn to meet his hairline. "Woah, woah, _woah._ It's _not_ what you think _this_ is." He frantically gestured between him and Harry. "He helped me with the heavy bag of flour, and then Niall invited him in. I don't know him." He stepped two steps away from Harry in exaggeration. " _Total strangers._ "

Harry snorted loudly. "Alpha's don't fuck every walking hole." He shook his head. Both omegas looked at him in disgust.

" _Language._ " Came in unison. Harry has no option than to roll his eyes.

Before walking away, Tess whispers something incoherent in Louis' ears, something along the lines of, "Be careful. It's dangerous." Louis shakes that off because he knows when he has to run and when to not. In this situation, he'll stay.

"So.." Louis starts, swallowing. "How'd you know Niall?" He so wants the tension in the air to loosen because at this point, not only him, but even the others can smell it.

Harry looks from where he was observing a painting at the distance. "Met him at the ink shop." He smiles a little at the memory. "It didn't take us a lot to get to know each other. His friends are also cool people." He chuckles dryly.

Louis knits his eyebrows. _Friends?_ "Friends?"  
"He has friends, you know." Louis still doesn't understand. "That brown haired guy he always hangs out with? Rings a bell?" Harry explains, Louis feeling like a dumb 6 year old. _Oh!_  
"Liam?" An invisible bulb lights up above Louis.  
"Yeah. Something along that." It's the way Harry's so indifferent for him.

"That's not his _friend_ idiot." Louis snorts. "That's his _mate._ Anybody can make _that_ out."  
"That tone. Loose it." The alpha warns, before turning his back to Louis and retreating to towards the crowd.

Louis mentally slaps himself for adding fuel to the fire, and unknowingly, follows Harry's way.

He takes bigger steps to catch up with the taller lad. "Why did you go to the ink shop?"  
Harry sighs. "I like to drink ink."  
Louis stops on his way. " _Really?_ "  
"No _Louis. No."_ He exasperates.  
Louis pouts. The seriousness in Harry's voice would make _anyone_ believe in him.

"I write."

  
"So.....a writer?"

  
"No."

  
"An author?"

  
" _No_."

  
"A poet?"

  
Harry shakes his head gently. "I'm just a guy who writes poems."

  
"That's a poet Shakespeare." Louis sasses.

  
"Let's see. How about..." Harry turns to Louis with such a fake grin that it hurts. "You leave it at 'a guy who writes'?" Harry rolls his eyes.

Louis follows Harry through the crowd. "Keep up that attitude, and you're never gonna get a mate."  
Harry glances over his shoulder but doesn't stop walking. "I want an omega who likes me for me, not someone who I'm not."

Louis' lips quirk up. _Anybody who has you as their mate will be the luckiest._ "You're going to have a hard time finding your 'right one'. Not many love the attitude." He swats Harry's arm gently, feeling the muscles reflex under his thin shirt.

"Some may." Harry winks over his shoulder, finally stopping in front of the fireplace, where Niall and Liam stood chatting, with drinks in their hands.

"You're drinking in a child's party? How did you even get that?" Louis' sentence ends at a higher octave, afraid how his mother would react to the drink.

"Babe, _relax. It's just apple juice._ We know Tess' no alcohol policy." Liam pouts, because as much as Louis remembers, Liam doesn't like apples, let alone apple juice.

Niall chuckles and rests his head on his mate's shoulder. "We are dragging all our arses to a meet and greet club tonight."

Louis frowns. "Aren't you already mated?"

Liam looks at Niall with a huge question mark on his face. "He phrased it wrong." He looks back up at the pair in front of him. "We're dragging _your_ two arses to the club. It's time you settle down and we all can have triple dates." He shrugs nonchalantly like getting a mate is as easy as buying fruits from the market.

"This sire here is waiting for the 'perfect' one." Louis points at Harry and mimics the air quotes.

Liam and Niall pay no heed to the duo and simply end the conversation with a "Meet us at Aquafire at 9. Gotta get them shots."

-

"Where _are_ you?" Louis shouts over the thumping music, a very grumpy Harry beside him. "We've been waiting _15 minutes_ for you both and you still didn't show up. I don't want to spend the evening with Grumpy McGrumpyPants here." He exasperates, aiming a pointed look towards Harry, who's way past caring now, and heading to the drink bar.

 _"It's the perfect time to get to know each other now. The drinks on you mate. Go make a friend. Byeeeeee."_ Niall sing songs at the end, that little fucker he is.

The disconnect tune blows in Louis' ear and he huffs. This is _not_ how he planned the night to go.

Now his only hope is to find a fit alpha, and let fate decide the next. But unfortunately fate's been a bitch and he ends up with a vodka shoved in his hands and an overly agitated alpha plopping down on the sofa beside him.

"Let's get wasted. Here's to a failed evening." Harry feigns enthusiasm and half heartedly lifts his beer bottle for a toast.

Louis wonders if Harry's already pissed, or maybe that's his fucked up fate, that the content of the bottle all spills on Louis' lap.

This sure is a failed evening.

-

"How do.... _hic....._ you twirl?" Louis asks with droopy eyes, a dopey smile playing on his lips.

Harry's no different but a less drunk. "You spin like the princesses in the movies." He does a little twirl for good measure and that just makes Louis laugh harder.

"I wish I was a princess." _Hic._ "I wish I had water." He childishly demands, making grabby hands towards the water tank.

Harry looks towards the tank and back at Louis. He contemplates saying no, but then sees that Louis' is at a point where a no means him throwing tantrums and curses around. His head aches and he's not ready for this.

He leaves Louis in the middle of the dancefloor and makes his way towards the water, bumping to every second person here.

As Louis shoots his hands wildly in the air, _Party In The USA_ booming through the huge speakers, a hand snakes around his waist and turns him around. It's not the alpha from the morning, it's a very different face. This alpha's breathe smells like heavy alcohol and smoke, and his scent is the one that Louis despises. The man rakes his eyes over the omega's body before leaning down towards his scent gland.

_"Lou, you see this?" A woman taps the omega's area between the neck and the shoulder, the 5 year old eagerly looking at it. "This is a personal spot." His mother covers the gland with both her hands, voice soft._

_"Don't let anyone near it. It matters."_

Even though not sober, Louis tries his best to push the alpha off of him, but the alpha doesn't budge.

Louis' at the verge of crying. Where the _fuck_ did the other alpha _go_?!

"I leave for a minute and this is what I get." A familiar voice comes from behind Louis and the heavily drunk alpha looks up. He lowly growls and Louis whimpers.

"You're touching private property. Piss _off_." Louis turns behind. Now he doesn't know if it's the alcohol or reality, but Harry's eyes are bloodshot but black. _Literally_ black. The green has dissolved in the dark color and his eyes look full of rage. But then again, Louis has quite an overactive imagination.

The growl of the intruder turns into inaudible distress. He shoves Louis slightly before turning around to find another prey.

Harry rests his hand right where the other one touched it and Louis breathe hitches. This time, he isn't forcefully turned back. Harry softly pulls him in closer until his back is flushed against his chest.

 _Someone_ _to you_ blasts through the gigantic music devices and in a span of flat zero, Louis is fucking _grinding_ on Harry. He may suck at household chores but dirty dancing is unfortunately something he fucking _owns._

Harry is practically drooling at how he moves his body to the beat, his arse side to side and it's not exactly his fault that his other member is getting interested too.

Louis eventually feels the bulge intruding his dance too and suddenly the air's too thick and the scent around feels _thirsy._

"Where did the omega from the morning go? His arse sure didn't move like this." Harry groans with each word, placing his hands on Louis' hip.

"Where did the gentle alpha _from the morning go?_ Oh wait. He was never there." Louis snorts, knowing what effect he's having on Harry and he doesn't regret it one bit.

" _Shut up_." Harry growls fully and Louis stops still. He wouldn't drop, he knew he wouldn't, he _prays_ he wouldn't.

Louis gulps tightly before mustering up the courage and turning back, his chest meeting Harry's. Harry looks down at him as Louis rests his right hand on Harry's shoulder. His left hand travels from Harry's chest, to his waist, to his hip, meeting the rising tent below.

"I could take care of this, you know." Louis whispers into Harry's ears, standing on his tippy toes. He presses lightly on it. "You'll love it, won't you?" His voice is _dripping_ seduction. Harry growls again but this time Louis doesn't stop. He is equally as aroused as his company is.

Before he can comprehend what's happening, soft, plump lips meet his. Harry knots his fingers into Louis' hair and pulls. Louis moans into the kiss because it's fucking _hot_ and _sexy_ and if Louis' could die happy right now, he would. He tries to control his hard on but Harry's fast. His hand's already there, keeping his knob company and _fuck._

Louis feels a wet spot on his behind and Harry would have scented it even before he did because he's _purring_ at this point. He's getting impatient as seconds tick by and Louis' scared. Suddenly all the fog from the alcohol gives out and sense comes rushing in. He's _drunk,_ the alpha's _drunk,_ he's _aroused,_ the alpha can't keep it in his _pants anymore_. Louis has ruined everything with his bodily fluid which is bound to make an entry when things steam up. _Shitty biology._

This time when he withdraws the kiss and pushes the alpha away, the alpha listens and just _whines_ at the loss. Louis is now panting, his heart telling to continue from where they left but body telling to just _leave_ and _go_ and not show his face again.

He looks up to see a confused and pained Harry looking right vack st him. " _What was that about?_ " Harry gestures wildly to Louis, the black in his eyes slowly giving way to green.  
Louis shakes his head gently. "Let's not. 'M not ready yet." His voice is timid, fearing the superior's reply.

"I thought you liked it." Louis can _hear_ the pout in Harry's voice. He snaps his head up.

"I _did._ Why _wouldn't_ I?" Louis widens his eyes, because _what?!_ Wasn't his hard on an answer enough?!

"I thought you liked _me._ " Harry looks down. Never in a million years did Louis expect to see an alpha like this.

Louis can't help the snort that comes out and he regrets the moment it's left and audible. Pain flickers over Harry's face. They meet for a day and he expects the omega to fall in love with him? So easily? Louis knows the reputation of the omegas in the society, but this is _too_ low!

"See..." Louis starts slowly, feeling alone and helpless in a crowd full of drunks. "I don't know what you expected, but whatever you did, it didn't turn out like that. I don't like you.." The pained expression comes again and leaves just as easily. "I don't like you, _for now._ " Louis finishes and his expression softens when he sees the alpha better than before, lifting his head up from where it was down.

"This _is_ a meet and greet club." Harry grins ear to ear. "I'm an alpha, and you surely know what _you_ are." He points stupidly to Louis. _Oh boy. Where's he_ _going_ _with this?!_

"I'll make you fall in love with me, Louis Tomlinson." He smirks, malicious before anything else and moves forward a few steps. He grips Louis' wrist lightly before pecking his lips gently. "You won't regret it." He whispers, and let goes of the omega's wrist.

He gets his phone out quickly, sending the other pair a small message to meet him after 10 tomorrow.

He winks, and points to the exit, silently announcing the end of this evening.

When Harry turns his back towards the dancefloor and makes his way out, he doesn't know what he left behind. He left behind a sweaty, panting, hungry, _flushed_ omega who knows he's got a problem in his jeans and something sticky for his arse and is grateful nobody can scent how sex deprived he is, because if he could, he would fall for the alpha, today, tomorrow, the next life. Always.

-

_"How did it go? ;)"_ Will Niall ever leave him alone?

**"I think I found someone."**

-  
-

-  
-

_You're my love,_  
_My light,_  
_The reason I survived._  
_I promise to love you,_  
_Today,_  
_Tomorrow,_

Green eyes meet blue.

_Forever, will too._

  
-  
-

-  
-

Louis is brought back from his train of thoughts when he feels his pajamas being pulled.

"Mommy..." A baby girl speaks through crooked teeth. "What is.." She slams her tiny fingers on the album. "..'s photo?" She tilts her head to the side, jutting her lower lip out.

Louis fondly looks at her before picking the photograph up. "This is when Mommy had you in his tummy." He chuckles at the memory, the stressful nine months he had to live with. _No regrets._

"And 's?" The 4 year old eagerly flaps another picture in the air. Louis gently stops her hands, and slowly pulls the picture out of her grip and holds it in front of her.

"This is when Daddy became Mommy's forever." He buries his nose into her neck and tickles her on her tummy. She squeals, but stops to snap her neck behind.

She squeals louder when she sees who's standing by the door frame. " _Dadddyyyyy_!!!"

Louis cranes his neck to look at his husband too, and can't contain the smile that bursts through. He puts the child down and comes over to Harry. Harry opens his arm for him to take shelter in and scents his hair discreetly, the soft lavender scent playing with his nose.

He puts his right hand over Louis' belly and Louis looks up with tears in his eyes. Harry gently kisses the tip of his red nose. "I'll soon have three forevers under this roof, and I've got you, there's nothing to lose." He whispers and that's all he does, but Louis loves it. He loves him.

Today.

Tomorrow.

 _Always_.

-

When Louis came to bed that night, he was tired, but Harry seemed more like it because he was out like a bulb and even though exhausted, he doesn't forget. He puts his lips over his mate's earlobe, lovingly whispering, because that's all he ever does.

_Harry Styles, I love you._

_Forever, will too._

_

_

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello :) Thank you so much for making it to the end. It means a lot. As this is my first ever try in writing a fanfic, it might not be as polished as the others. I hope you enjoyed this. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciate :)
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/honeylouve) Xx


End file.
